Tự Long
Tự Long '''(Full name: '''Vũ Tự Long), a rowing artist from Vietnam Rowing Theater and one of the most famous comedians in Vietnam, appeared on Ai Là Triệu Phú (2015 New Year and 10th Anniversary Special) and won ₫14.000.000. Before his real run in 2014, he appeared as a contestant in Ai Là Triệu Phú as a part of 2007 Laugh Gala show. In 2015, he appeared again, in another parody of Ai Là Triệu Phú called Ai Là Trợ Lý (Who is the sidekick?) as a part of Gặp nhau cuối năm (Year-end Gathering, another VTV's Lunar New Year special show) under the name Táo Mộc (Wood) and won absolutely nothing after answering the 2nd question wrong. Tự Long's First Parody Run Before he appeared as a contestant in his parody run, he had a short conversation with the host Đức Hải (Laugh Gala host) about his personal stories and the show (followed with a skit). Although the game was just like the Ai Là Triệu Phú, host Đức Hải didn't say the name "Ai Là Triệu Phú" during the full run (probably the show didn't want to make an uncopyright show, although some cues from the real show were still used). Note: The questions that he was asked were sent by the Laugh Gala show viewers. At first, everyone thought that the questions were about him, but actually, after the show's main cue was played, his Q&A part became an Ai Là Triệu Phú parody run. Tự Long's Real Run Before his run, he was on the audience row, and when host Lại Văn Sâm asked for next played, he raised his hand and asked the host to play. He even sang a rowing sentence as a present to the entire studio, made a whole studio laughed. Tự Long's Second Parody Run "Who is the Sidekick?" (a part of 2015 Year-end Gathering) is a gameshow made as Ngọc Hoàng's (performed by Quốc Khánh) request to find for him the third sidekick in the zenith along with Nam Tào and Bắc Đẩu. In this game, he was Táo Mộc (a character in 2015 Year-end Gathering) - one of 5 contestants playing in this game. Fastest Finger First This is a special thing in "Who is the Sidekick?", because the Fastest Finger First will not be played with the computers and all contestants read out loud their answer one by one. The first Fastest Finger First question was "Translate this sentence from Thai into Vietnamese". After 4 other contestants answered incorrectly, the host Xuân Bắc (as Nam Tào in "Year-end Gathering") asked if Táo Mộc (Tự Long) had the answer. Táo Mộc asked in an angry mood: "This sentence is meaningless, I will not answer!". Coincidentally, that sentence was correct, Táo Mộc made it to the "Hot Seat" (with the time of 10.34 seconds, according to Nam Tào) Táo Mộc's Run to be Ngọc Hoàng's Sidekick As the show didn't use any chair, so there was no Hot Seat in the entire show. So Táo Mộc stood next to Nam Tào to play. When Nam Tào asked Táo Mộc if he went with any friend, but Táo Mộc was angry, because he thought everyone would think he would do something illegal and this question would make him lose the chace to be Ngọc Hoàng's sidekick. As a result, Nam Tào ended the question about Táo Mộc's friend. And this is more hilarious: When Nam Tào was reading the rules, Táo Mộc interrupted him by reading the rest of the rule to show that Táo Mộc understood the rules. When he said he was ready, the show was going to go in a break, but everyone disagreed, so Nam Tào let his run begin. Gallery Screenshotter--TLongchiailtriuphcchi-26’42”.png|Tự Long in Laugh Gala 2007 Screenshotter--VTV3AiltriuphChngtrnhknim10nmAiltriuphHighlight30122014-5’05”.png|Tự Long in Ai Là Triệu Phú 2015 New Year Special Screenshotter--TOQUN2015CUCTHIAILTRLFULLHD-11’51”.png|Tự Long and Xuân Bắc in 'Who is the Sidekick?' Trivia * Tự Long is the only contestant (and celebrity) who appeared 3 times in Ai Là Triệu Phú (both real run and parody run). * Xuân Bắc appeared in all 3 times he appeared as an Ai Là Triệu Phú contestant (His companion in his real run, his Phone-a-Friend friend in his first parody run, and the host on his second parody run). * In both parody run, all of the WWTBAM themes were not used like it was in the real show. * The "Ai là trợ lý?" (Who is the Sidekick?) logo was designed based on WWTBAM original logo. * The time of the "Phone-A-Friend" lifeline usage (on both two parody runs) was said 30 seconds, but in reality, it lasted for a minute. Sources Category:Fictional contestants Category:₫14,000,000 winners Category:Celebrity contestants from Vietnam